Aria's Journal
by XandriaZuzanna
Summary: Aria Blaze does not like people. She'd much rather be in Equestria, a land where emotional magic is strong enough to give her and her sisters, Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk, enough power to rule and do whatever. But, in a tangle, Aria finds herself banished into the harsh and magic-lacking world of the humans - That is, until she finds a book that will change... everything.
1. Chapter 1

I hate the world. Naturally, it's a dumb thing, and I want things to go back to the way they were, back when we had power.

But we don't.

That's not why I hate everything, in fact, I _don't _hate everything. I just hate the world.

And Sonata. She's… she's just the worst.

Why do I still even work with her? Why does Adagio force us to be together?  
>It's not like it's my choice. It's a gift, by birth, the stones of sirens, which would have made us nothing but ordinary, pathetic little ponies if we didn't have them.<p>

But now they're broken. I don't know what to do anymore. There's nothing left for us, because all of our power is gone. And I'm angry as hell.

* * *

><p><em>About seven years ago…<em>

"You only think of yourself!" A girl with a high ponytail shouted, with a nearly equal high voice to match. "You never think of me!"  
>The wind grew slightly intense, while the two human sirens stood in the playground of children. Since time travels much slower in the human world than in Equestria, they appeared to be only nine or ten years of age, and they might've well acted the part as well.<p>

"Sonata! I think of you all the time. You're the only one I've ever been able to trust. But now I see why nobody trusts you…" The other siren whispers, glaring yet more intensely towards the first.

Aria's necklace was burning bright red. Whenever she wasn't speaking, she was humming or singing.  
>She couldn't remember why she was always so hungry for anger, but the one thing she knew was that it contained her own.<p>

"So then why do you keep leaving me? You don't care about anything anymore!" Sonata flushed her hands to the side, trying not to look directly at Aria.  
>"Forget it," Aria groaned. <em>I feel like I'm going to scream if she doesn't shut up!<em> "I don't care about anything. I hate this world! I hate you, Sonata. You're the worst."

Dark, stormy clouds rolling over the swings and slides frightened the playful children, yet they seemed quite influenced yet by the siren's magic to compel anger.

"Well… I… I think you're the worst! The worser than worst!" The ponytail siren turned away, not wanting to show she was hurt. Aria had always told them when they were in Equestria, sirens shouldn't have feeling of sympathy. Up to this point, Sonata had never thought about it, being that many things passed through her mind.

But this, in particular, the feelings struck her like lightning.

She ran off to a quiet spot in the rain, and Aria no longer could see her.

Aria pondered what the best choice would be. Maybe have a little snack, then seek out the strongest and most knowledgeable of the group of sirens she'd engaged with, Adagio Dazzle.

It was almost funny. When they'd come to this strange world, the Sirens were nothing but cold spirits, searching for a habitat.

It was almost coincidental, in fact, that there were three hospitable characters, who would disguise them as ordinary teenagers.  
>Perhaps a few years passed – Eventually, the Sirens had to kill the souls of the bodies they wished to be trapped upon, where they could truly at least lash out their power.<p>

_This place is nothing like Equestria, _the child-aged Aria Blaze conspicuously thought, _no doubt about it. I wonder if I'll ever get to go back, or if I'll just be stuck alone in this… horrifying environment.  
><em>She looked up, noticing that her ex-companion was now nowhere to be seen. Sonata was always a bit dumb, even as a siren – but she'd always had someone like Adagio or Aria to guide her, and had never been completely on her own.

"Now, now… if I were to find the _Adagio Dazzle_, where would she be?" Aria slowly and maliciously mutters aloud. Her purple double tails trail behind her, neatly pinned up with silver star-shaped barrettes. The playgrounds were nearly empty, and the wind had ceased, along with the noise.

A couple of girls were bickering over something trivial on one of the play structures, and a grin of slight satisfaction met Aria's face, as she absorbed the smoke of rivalry, caused by her melodies. But that smile quickly faded. _You can't stay here long._

After being banished to Earth, as the inhabitants called it, Adagio had departed with Aria and Sonata right from the start. They didn't see each other for at least a couple years, at least, until Aria came by the Sweet Shoppe.

Sweet Shoppe was a very popular restaurant in the earthling city, and it was also nearby one of the biggest high schools, Canterlot High. The place almost seemed like a palace, grand and appealing.

The siren entered that restaurant, on a very unordinary day, it seemed, and was immediately greeted by a busty woman with moussed hair and a batter-stained apron. She leaned upon the front counter, trying to get by eye level with her. "Hello there little girl," the lady sweetly cooed, "What can I do for you today?"

Aria indignantly glared at the woman. _Little girl? _  
>"Nothing," She groaned quietly.<br>"Absolutely nothing? Dear, why are you here all by yourself?"

Realizing she had an advantage point on the situation, Aria stepped back a little bit. "It doesn't matter to you… But… can I sing you a song?" She asked, looking up innocently at the server lady.  
>"Sure, honey. But don't take too long. I have work that must be done."<p>

"Okay… Ah, ahh, ah, ooooh," Aria started a vocal tune, swaying and tapping her foot to keep rhythm. Her voice seemed as that of an angel's; and that was only just the magic of the sirens.  
>In an instant, the lady had fallen under Aria's spell, completely oblivious to anything else that might have been going on.<p>

"I see you've been improving," A familiar voiced serenaded, opening the doors with energy.  
>Aria turned around to see who it was. Strawberry-blonde hair that was poofy and curly framed a face that was slender and strong, with a highlight pair of red-violet colored eyes peeking through.<p>

No doubt, that girl was definitely Adagio - and about time, as well.  
>"I have," Aria nonchalantly hummed, "And where have you been all this time?" She placed her hand on her hip.<p>

Surrounding people in the restaurant, which contained mostly students breaking for lunch, or townspeople hanging out, collectively whispered and pointed. Who were these two young girls, mysteriously chatting in the front? Such an odd way to dress, too. In some ways, it was beautiful, but at the same time strangely colorful, and it stood out against the bland dress code of teenagers.

"Oh, things. Observing, figuring out the way this lame excuse of a world works… Traces of, you know, stronger things, to help us return to Equestria," Adagio looked straight at Aria, confirmatively.  
>"Well, it's about time you're back. I can't take this place any longer!" Aria whined, the undermining but raspy tones of her voice showing through.<p>

Adagio narrowed her eyes slightly. "It's unlikely we'll get out of here any time soon. In the meantime, we'll just absorb what we can. Where is Sonata Dusk? You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"We parted- I mean, she ditched me. But I don't need her to bother me, anyways. That ditz." Aria replied, slightly unsure of what she was saying. Adagio slightly cringed and lightly slapped her palm to her brow. "Idiots…" she muttered under her breath. "Ugh… Never mind, we'll get to the important things later."

The humans were beginning to pick up on the two girls' conversation, although they were confused, as there seemed to be no clear concept.  
>"Don't worry, we can take care of this later – for now, let's just get out of here!" Adagio grabbed Aria's wrist and headed for the door. They ran around to the other side of the building, by the edge of an empty alleyway.<p>

Aria jerked her hand away. "God, Adagio, what was that for? You know how weird that looks?"  
>"I do, but we can't let them know that we're from a different world. Our spells would lose effect."<p>

They watched the sun poking above the clouds near the edge of the buildings, presenting that it would be around 2PM. Cold autumn winds began to occur, weaving in and out through the city, causing Adagio to shiver.  
>Sirens or not, the harsh environment could affect anyone's mood, at this point.<p>

_Soon will come the day, _Adagio reminded herself, _The 'Dazzlings'… Ooh, yes – the Dazzlings will become the envy of every little loser on this planet, and only then, will nothing get in our way._

_Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>WOW… I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS!<strong>

**I hope you loved it too! Please tell me, what you think about it, and if I should continue. Constructive criticism and support is appreciated!**

**Also, follow/fav this story if you want to hear more!**

**Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

The nights live on, the days are young, and Sonata Dusk laughed her shoes off. "Ohhh my gosh, haha!  
>That is the <em>funniest<em> joke I've ever heard!" She rolled over on a bright, pastel carpet in front of a girl she'd  
>just met that day.<br>Flowing, bouncy pink hair, an amusing personality, and enthusiasm as bright as her own.

The eleven-year-old girls laughed, sitting atop a bed. "I knew you'd like it!" The pink one giggled, tossing  
>a pillow at Sonata.<p>

"It's so weird, I've never met anyone who's just like me!" She grinned.  
>Sonata's smile faded for a moment, but when she realized it had, quickly smiled again. "Yep… who<br>knew? Aha, ahaha…"

"Oh, by the way, I'm Pinkamena, but all my friends call me Pinkie. Thanks for staying the night! We  
>should play board games, watch movies, and, ooh! Tell secrets!" The girl exclaimed.<br>"Yeaa!" Sonata added, "I bet you didn't know I'm a siiiirreeen!" Pinkie laughed. "I didn't know! Woo,  
>woo! I'm a siren too!"<p>

Of course, Pinkamena didn't have a clue what Sonata was talking about. Perhaps it was for the better, as  
>earthlings have no right to know the Equestrians' magical abilities. It'd freak them out.<br>Sonata _knew _she wasn't the brightest. Aria used to tell her that every day.

But she couldn't help it, always saying the first thing that popped into her mind, and here she is, truly  
>making the first <em>friend<em> of her life. Sonata thought she disliked the human world just as much as the others did, but maybe she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, in a nearby city, the two other girls tried their best to survive.<br>Usually, they'd find shelter from the winter's coldness in a late-night coffee shop, or perhaps  
>some other unused venue around the area.<p>

"This is starting to get old…" Aria complained, tapping her fingers on a wooden table, at some breakfast  
>restaurant near the edge of the city. "I mean, we aren't even doing anything important. I'd rather be<br>with Sonata then just sit around doing nothing," she looked up at Adagio, who didn't seem happy either.

"Relax. We aren't used to not fully being able to use our powers here yet. How many times must I tell  
>you, the people aren't the same here?"<p>

Aria rolled her eyes, and took a sip of coffee. It reminded her of her sisters, in a way. Flavorless,  
>bitter, and something that no longer should mean anything to her.<br>_I wonder what Sonata is even doing, if anything. She's probably long dead by now, because god forbid  
>that she'd even be able to find a library without bumping into something stupid like a twig or a gum<br>wrapper._

_I don't know… if I would miss her… I don't miss her now. I still hate her. But maybe that's because my  
>mind is fooling myself. <em>

Adagio looked out the window. The sun was barely resting upon the horizon, at this hour of day.  
>"So, then, what do you insist we do?" She nodded her head downwards and looked up from the top of<br>her eyes. _I doubt she'll have a better idea._

"I… I think I'll go." Just as dawn began to catch on, Aria left the restaurant. Reconciling with Adagio was  
>useless, if that was her plan. As she ran out, Aria looked down at her hand. She didn't know what she<br>was doing, but she did have time to think, yes? Immortality is important, in a world such as this. Power  
>gives other small things like courage and prosperity, but without food – or, positive energy turned<br>negative, it means nothing.

Aria put up the hood attached to her cloak. She hated the idea of being alone, more than anything,  
>although she would also equally as much hate to admit it. She walked into the cold, with light hail<br>descending onto the ground and city buildings, clutching onto the bright red pendant hanging around  
>her neck, careful not to damage it.<p>

She passed slowly by the stores and offices lining the streets, until she came to the very center of the  
>city. The town square. It just so happened that very day there was a big celebration going on. It was a<br>celebration of the mare, which was the idol of this town, and of course, Equestria.

The coincidence made Aria chuckle, just a little bit, but iwis, the two worlds were indeed linked. As she  
>waited for the day to move on, more people gathered around the square. At this point, Aria's magic<br>wasn't strong enough to persuade more than five people at a time, but at least she should give it a  
>chance.<p>

She slowly walked up to a focal point in the square, and began to sway. Harmonies flowed out, and  
>people listen, as she sang the well-known tune of <em>the voice.<em>

"_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain,<br>I am the voice that always is calling you,  
>I am the voice, I will remain…<em>"

Her voice lingered out, and she again absorbed the dark magic coming from the townspeople. It felt _so  
>good <em>to eat again.  
>Making her way down from the focal point, she tripped over something, and nearly fell. "What…?" Aria<br>stopped, looking at the object in front of her.

It was a book, it seemed, and a rather large one, at that. The book was a deep purple, with subtle  
>cascading mint swirls, and three silver stars embedded on the front. "A book… I tripped on a <em>book, <em>just  
>lying randomly around," she said aloud, picking it up and dusting off the cover.<p>

"Well, nobody's going to miss it." Aria tucked it under her cloak and held it to her chest as closely as she  
>could, making sure to get out of the area quickly as she could.<p>

_The book… looks very appealing. Reminds me of myself. Therefore, could it be for me?_ Aria Blaze  
>wondered. When she'd finally found a quiet place, she opened the book.<br>To her dismay, there was nothing inside of it. _Nothing._

Page after page, each one of them blank. _What the hell is the purpose of this…?_  
>Aria set down the book, and closed it in anger. Perhaps she should hold onto it, just in case.<p>

It was, in fact, strange, that Aria had stumbled across this specific book, at such a random time.  
><em>I bet someone like Adagio Dazzle would like to hear about it. But I will give her no such pleasure.<em>

She opened the book yet again, staring at its' blank pages.  
>Perhaps it had some other use. Aria's grin slightly increased, as she pulled a purple pen out of her pocket<br>and felt its tip touching the first page.

_I am Aria Blaze,_ it wrote, smoothly and gracefully, along the top of the paper.  
><em>And from now on, I'll do exactly what I want.<em>

She once again closed the book, and felt something strange. Something… Magical.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kay... I have some cool ideas on where to take this. But since these are the unread versions, I really need you guys to help me.<strong>

**Read these, and give me a FULL, HONEST review. These are going to FiMfiction, but before I post them there, I would really appreciate your OPINIONS because they help a lot! Thanks so much. **


End file.
